


Don't you dare

by Mirha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: Luka comforts Gareth after the defeat against Sevilla





	Don't you dare

Luka hated nights like these : Losing 3 to 0, getting a yellow card, having the ref refuse him a goal… When he thought about it, rage bubbled in his chest, but it wasn’t in his nature to let it explode. While Ramos would swear loudly or even hit his locker to let out his anger, Luka would only sigh and wish for better days.

This was just a bad day. Sure, getting to the top of the league tonight would have been nice, but there was still time for that. They would come out on top once again, he wouldn’t, couldn’t doubt it, even if tonight’s defeat left a sour taste in his mouth.

But he didn’t have time to whine, not when he was too busy worrying about his teamates. Maybe he wasn’t captain at real, but it didn’t stop his instincts acquired with his national team from showing. For most of his teamates, he wasn’t all that worried tonight. They were either unleashing their anger in some way, or going around comforting the others with kind, tender words, just like Marcelo was doing with Marco right now, a hand on the kid’s shoulder.

However, Gareth was another story. Since the end of the game, he hadn’t uttered a single word, even when some of his friends had come to pat his shoulder in a comforting way. He changed clothes almost on autopilot, his eyes glassy, making Luka worry more and more every second that he discreetly observed him from afar.

Their teamates left one after another, but Gareth stayed on the bench, pretending to be lacing his shoes. But Luka saw through his act. He waited patiently, to the point where only him, Gareth and Marcelo were left. The defender sent him a questioning look, sharing Luka’s anguish. The smaller man slowly nodded, silently telling him that it was alright, that he would handle this. So Marcelo left, but not before sharing a quick, encouraging hug with Luka. The midfielder was thankful for it. Right now, he needed all the strength he could gather.

The moment Marcelo walked through the door, Gareth stood up, obviously trying to run away so he wouldn’t have to talk with anyone. But Luka stopped him, putting a hand on his forearm. Gareth tried to free himself with shaky movements, but Luka refused to loosen his grip.

“What are you doing? I need to go home.”

“You’re not leaving for your house alone, Gareth. Not in this state.”

His words suddenly broke Gareth out of his trance. Emotion flooded back into his eyes and he put a hand on Luka’s shoulder, his legs wavering, as he fought back against tears. Luka immediately sensed that change and wrapped his arms around Gareth’s tall frame so he would feel protected.

“Shh, it’s okay, Gareth. It was just a bad game. We’ll do better next time. Please don’t beat yourself over it.”

“It’s easy for you to say that.”

Gareth’s words were harsh, bitter and Luka was a bit taken aback. He took a step backward, confused, so he could take a look at his friend’s face. Gareth immediately looked remorseful, biting his lips, angry with himself.

“I’m sorry, Luka, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It’s just…”

“No it’s… Listen, Gareth, if you need to say something, just do it. I want to understand so I can make you feel better.”

“Fuck, I don’t deserve a friend like you, Lukita. You must feel bad about the defeat too and I’m being unfair to you, and you just keep being there for me, and I… God, I’m just a horrible man.”

“No you’re not, Gareth, please don’t say that.” Luka replied, slowly massaging Gareth’s nape to make him feel better. Usually, he would worry about boundaries, about not getting too close to Gareth, in fear he would betray his true feelings towards him. But right now, all his inhibition was gone, because he was determined to use every mean in his possession to help his teamate to feel better. “Just talk to me, okay? Tell me everything that’s been bothering you. You’ll feel better afterward, trust me.”

“It’s just… I didn’t lead my national team to the world cup final, you know? Just like I didn’t win any individual price. Maybe you can feel more confident and overcome defeats more easily thanks to it, but I can’t. And I know that I missed so many opportunities tonight and that I screwed up and that I couldn’t do anything to make things better…”

This time, his tears started running free and he grasped at Luka’s shirt, his fingers shaking. There was a deep fear in his eyes, as if he was expecting his friend to reject him. But Luka only hugged him closer as his eyes started to get watery as well.

“Oh Gareth, I’m so sorry you’re feeling that way. Right now, I would give all my awards away if only it could make you feel better, you know. I’ll say it again, it was just a bad game. And I can get that it’s hard, but you’ll score next time and…”

“It’s not just about today!” Gareth blurted out.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been feeling… I mean, like this… For a while. I even considered leaving, before Ronaldo announced he was going to Juventus. I felt like I didn’t have my place here anymore. Maybe I should have done it anyway. Maybe I should…”

“Wait, what are you talking about? Don’t you dare, Gareth! Don’t you dare leave me!”

This time, Luka’s composure was gone once and for all. Now, he was shaking too, maybe more than Gareth himself, a look of pure terror in his eyes. He buried his face against Gareth’s shoulder, as if he could keep him from leaving by keeping him close.

“Maybe it would be better for the team, and even for you…”

“No! You leaving will never be better for me! Damn, Gareth, you don’t understand…”

Any other day, Luka would have thought twice before acting, afraid of the consequences of his decision. But right now, he was worn out by the game, by the defeat, just as he was terrified by the mere idea of Gareth leaving the club. So he crashed their lips together, tears tainting his cheeks, afraid that this would be his last chance to do it.

The Welsh man gasped in surprise, not expecting Luka to react this way. But his lips felt warm against his and he quickly realized that he liked it, this proximity, to have Luka’s small body pressed against his. To his surprise, it brought him a sense of safety, the exact thing he was missing right now. He sobbed into the kiss, holding onto Luka, onto the only thing that still made sense to him in this very instant.

“I know it’s selfish and I know I shouldn’t ask it of you, but stay, Gareth, please. Stay. I don’t know what I would do without you, you’ve always been here, close to me, since our Tottenham days and I love you, I love you so much. And don’t talk to me about awards, because I’m convinced that you should have won the Puska prize for that goal in the Champions League final. You’re a great player, Gareth, and I don’t want you to minimize yourself because of today’s defeat, please. No matter what is wrong, we can work on it together, please. Just don’t leave without giving me any warning. I wouldn’t be able to take it.”

All of a sudden, Luka didn’t look so strong anymore and Gareth felt bad for being the one to put him into such a miserable state. He leaned towards him, uniting their lips once more, hoping this would be enough to reassure Luka, to show him that it wouldn’t happen.

“Don’t panic, Lukita, please. I don’t want to leave, it’s just… Sometimes I feel like one day I’ll be forced too.”

“How do you want me not to panic when you’re saying things like this, Gareth? I’m sure you can lead us to victory again. If you’re not here, who will I give assists to?”

“There will be other strikers…”

“They won’t be you!”

Gareth couldn’t help but be moved by the desperation in Luka’s eyes. It also warmed his heart and chased some of his worries away. Him who was so afraid of being abandoned and put aside by his teamates, he had the proof that this wasn’t going to happen right in front of him. Luka would always be here for him, no matter what, and this simple knowledge made everything better.

“I’m really that important to you? I mean, on and off the pitch?”

“Gareth Frank Bale, I just fucking kissed you, what more proof do you need? I love you with all my heart, and I would like to have some confirmation that you do too and that because of it, you might consider staying here with me, because if you don’t I…”

“Of course I love you, Lukita. That’s not even a question.” He whispered back, running a hand through Luka’s messy hair.

“I’ll try to make everything here better for you, I swear, but I beg of you, Gareth don’t abandon us now. Don’t abandon me…”

“Oh, Luka, you’re already making everything better, can’t you see it?” Gareth murmured, his hands traveling all the way to his wet cheek, gently caressing the tender skin.

“Then I’m not enough, since you want to leave… I’m sorry, Gareth, I should have seen earlier that you weren’t feeling well. I’m such a failure, not even managing to be here for the man I love. I’m so sorry.”

“Calm down, Lukita, please. I never said anything like that. You’ve helped me more than anyone else here. I’m the one who’s sorry, I never meant to make you feel so bad about yourself. Please, just give me a smile, okay? How about I invite you to my house for tonight? We’ll just laze around, or bake something, or anything else you might want.”

Luka let out a sad chuckled, although his eyes shone a tad brighter. Gareth didn’t resist the temptation to give him another slow, meaningful kiss, one that tasted of unsaid promises.

“Alright, I’ll stay the night with you.” Luka agreed once they parted.

“Then I’ll stay with you forever.” Gareth answered, happiness slowly winning the war against the sadness nestled in his chest.

“Only if you’re sure about it. I mean, I don’t want to guilt trip you into staying here… I mean… I’m sorry, I just got so overwhelmed at the idea that you might leave. But it’s still your choice to leave or stay and I shouldn’t be trying to influence it, I’m sorry. We’ve only been dating for what? Ten minutes? And I’m already being such a horrible boyfriend.”

“No you’re not, Luka. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. And I know that if I decided to leave, you would let me do it, no matter how much it would cost you. That’s why I’m staying.”

Luka opened his mouth but his words stayed caught in his throat. He looked exhausted and he simply laid his head against Gareth’s chest. There he cried again, out of tiredness, sadness, joy, relief, he didn’t know anymore. Gareth put encouraging kisses on his forehead, a bit worried to see how spent the smaller man was.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, it’s just… All this was so overwhelming… I’m sorry, I was supposed to be the one comforting you and in the end it’s me who’s crying. It’s so pathetic of me…”

“No, it isn’t. You put so much strength and energy into comforting me, it’s only natural it took it’s toll on you. Now, please let me be the one taking care of you. I’ll drive you to my home, okay?”

“You’re sure you’re feeling well enough to do that? I could always call a taxi…”

“Don’t worry, I’m feeling better now, I swear. And if we called a taxi, I’m not sure I would resist making out with my new boyfriend on the backseat. That wouldn’t be really clever, the paparazzi could take picture of us. We’d rather wait to be alone at home for that.”

“You’re right. I’m lucky to have a boyfriend that’s so clever. Let le kiss you one last time before we get into your car, though.” Luka laughed, his whole being radiating with happiness.

Gareth wrapped his arms around Luka’s waist to lift him up and happily complied.


End file.
